


Piccola parentesi di pace

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dio del tuono [14]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Thor e Loki si prendono un momento di fuga dal palazzo d'oro di Asgard.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: # Marvel – Thorki Scappare non era stata un'ottima idea. Però farlo in due forse sì.- Libro/Tramonto (TERZO PACCHETTO)





	Piccola parentesi di pace

Piccola parentesi di pace

 

Loki teneva il libro appoggiato sulle gambe, la luce aranciata del tramonto gli tingeva i capelli mori e dava dei riflessi color sangue all’erba intorno a lui.

Thor uscì dall’acqua, il suo corpo muscoloso e villoso gocciolava acqua. Scosse il capo, schizzando tutt’intorno, facendo ondeggiare le treccine; e si grattò una spalla.

“Forse non saremmo dovuti scappare. Madre sarà preoccupata” ammise, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso.

“L’idea di dare la caccia a quella viverna è stata tua. Non mi stupisce non sia stata ottima. Quando mai le tue trovate non hanno conseguenze negative?” domandò Loki, senza staccare le iridi color smeraldo dalle pagine. Ne girò una, detergendosi le labbra sottili con la lingua.

Thor si lasciò cadere pesantemente seduto al suo fianco.

“Mi mancava venire qui, in mezzo alla natura. Da bambini ce lo permettevano. Inoltre è davvero raro poter combattere al tuo fianco” disse. Sfiorò la mano di Loki con la sua, il giovane utilizzò la magia per chiudere il libro e, con un vento verde, farlo posare sul mantello rosso di Thor, abbandonato sul terreno appallottolato.

“Diciamo che è raro che i nostri genitori ci facciano frequentare. Sappiamo entrambi che nostro padre non vuole che io ti distragga dalla tua ascesa come generale conquistatore” disse Loki atono.

\- Io, al contrario di te, ho aperto gli occhi. So che ti utilizza soltanto come arma, ma sarei disposto ad essere il suo semplice strumento pur di ottenere il suo affetto – pensò.

“Fratello, forse scappare non è stata un’ottima idea, ma farlo in due sì” disse Thor, posandogli un bacio sul collo sottile. “Ogni minuto insieme a te è un dono”.


End file.
